


Under The Light Of The Moon

by HopelessDaydreamer86



Series: Purge Shorts [1]
Category: The Purge (2013), The Purge: Anarchy (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessDaydreamer86/pseuds/HopelessDaydreamer86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few short stories of different purge nights with different people and varying results, Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Light Of The Moon

Purge Night: Lila  
There it was, the siren. It had begun. Lila ran for her life. Literally. She knew that being in one place for too long was dangerous. She ran to the streets corner and checked her backpack one last time. Two handguns, minimal ammunition, her fathers bowie knife and a teddy bear- the only procession that hinted at her real age. She took the bowie knife out and put her backpack on. Although it had just started she already wanted it to be over. Lila had spent time throughout the year preparing for this night- after last years purge when her mother locked her out and she had to spend the whole 12 hours shivering and whimpering in a dumpster Lila had known this would continue every year now. So she trained, only a little for she had no one in particular in mind to 'cleanse her soul' tonight, it was more defence than anything else.

As Lila crossed another street she heard them. She could distinguish four or five different voices- all rather masculine sounding as they whooped, hollered and shot there guns, getting closer and closer to a petrified Lila. After a few seconds of being frozen in fear they appeared around the corner. Four of them all drunk and covered in blood- two things that really didn't bode well for Lila. Then they spotted her. "Hey! Lookey here, a pretty girl" the one in front said as he came closer. Lila had already reached into her backpack and now held not only the bowie gun in front of her but also a gun behind her back. "Wow, she is pretty Jerry" said another as they were and arms length away. Lila suddenly became unfrozen from fear and spoke "Look. I'm not letting you creeps do anything to me so if you just go your way and I go mine and we'll forget this happened". Okay so it was a little optimistic that they'd be threatened by her- a skinny, 5 foot, brunette who couldn't even make her voice stop shaking. Unsurprisingly the men looked at each other and then laughed.  
"Sorry sweetheart but I think we'll take our chances thanks" the one called Jerry said as he came into her personal space. Without a second thought Lila surged forward and stuck the knife in his neck.  
Everything was still for a few moments as she let her hand fall, and the knife stay lodged in his neck. Jerry and his friends seemed stunned as Jerry's neck started to spurt blood in every direction possible. He panicked for a few minutes while one of the other men pulled the knife out- big mistake as this led to a waterfall of blood gushing out of Jerry's neck. He was dead within another minute. After staring at his limp, lifeless body they all sprung to action. Guns came out and Lila emptied her ammunition into the remaining men. She wasn't as precise as when shed practised on beer cans but she did the job. In seconds they all laid dead in front of her. 

She stood still for a bit. Processing the fact that at twelve years old she'd just taken four lives. She began to turn only to be met with searing pain in her right thigh. Inspecting this leg she found a bullet whole trickling with blood. Lila wondered why she wasn't crying or in more pain- although the pain was already near unbearable, then she realised it must be the adrenaline coursing through her veins and subsequently leaking out of the hole in her thigh as she began to feel more tired every second. She picked her backpack up off the ground, then as it was soaked with the men's blood she decided to just get out the important things. 

Carrying her teddy in one hand she slowly crept up to the man she killed first. She bent to pick up her knife and looked at the body. Lila thought about what life he must have (had), did he live in a nice house? (lived), or maybe his children went to her school? These thoughts caused her to burst into tears and as fast as she could with minimal pain she limped to a forgotten alleyway. She started to throw up- food, blood, parts of her stomach- everything. When she hadn't the energy to throw up any more she opened the lid of the dumpster next to her. Empty. Lila smirked at the irony as she climbed into her temporary tin home and shut the lid. The darkness suited her better as she held her teddy bear close. As she started to drift out of consciousness Lila started to wonder if she was dying. In the movies when the good guys get shot they don't die. But she wasn't a good guy, was she? The darkness closed in as she thought that maybe, just this once, God was with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I wasn't really sure how this would turn out and though its not great I don't think its that bad :) please like and comment! Ideas for other purge stories would be great!


End file.
